Always Have and Always Will
by JustAnotherWriter447
Summary: When Emily is ill, Alison takes care of her. But what happens next? Features a jealous Alison!
1. Chapter 1:- The illness

"Where's Emily?" Spencer asked as she walked into Hanna's loft in which all the girls decided to meet.

"We think she might be running late." Aria said.

Spencer to a seat next to her small best friend on the couch and was worried when she saw a blonde in the kitchen.

"Please tell me that Hanna isn't cooking, last time she nearly burnt down my kitchen." Spencer said as she kept a close eye on the blonde. Aria giggled.

"No, she's just getting drinks." Ali replied. Spencer sighed with relief.

The girls hadn't seen each other in a while and so they decided that a meet up was longer overdue. Hanna suggested the loft and the girls had nothing against it. They all thought it'd be nice to catch up and have a break from their busy lives. Spencer lived in Washington with Toby and came into town every so often to visit her family. She was very busy running her mum's office, Toby got a precinct transfer and was still a cop but very close to becoming a detective. Aria had published another book with Ezra and they were busy touring together all over the country, Hanna started her fashion designer career with Lucas and was already extremely popular. Emily was still a swimming coach at Rosewood High and Ali was still an English teacher; their lives were so much more relaxed than the rest of the girls and they were glad because the blonde and brunette got to see each other a lot.

Emily and Ali were always really close and surprisingly they still were. They would still meet up for lunches and coffees after school, they would eat dinner at each other's house and every so often they would even stay the night. But not in that way. Yes, Emily did still have very strong feelings for Alison but she didn't think that Ali returned those feeling and so she kept them to herself. Boy, was she wrong though, Ali did return those feeling. She knew she loves the brunette and she thought about her feelings many times but each time she brushed them off, well actually tried to brush them off but every night they would bother her until she was too tired to think and drifted off.

Half an hour had passed, the girls talked and laughed but Emily was nowhere to be seen and a certain blonde was getting worried. Ali text Emily asking her where she was and patiently waited for a reply.

' _I'm at home ill, sorry I couldn't make it. -Em'_

The blonde began to feel upset, she hadn't seen Emily in a while since her mom decided to move away to be closer to the rest of her family. Emily left with Pam for two weeks because she wanted to help her mom move and see her family again. Emily hadn't told Ali when she was coming back because at first, she didn't know how long she'd be away for so when she returned three days ago, Ali had no clue. Ali had been busy with a teaching course she was taking so didn't even have time to check if Emily was back.

Ali told the girls that Emily was sick and they all were sad because they all wanted to see her but there was nothing they could do. For the next few hours they talked and laughed a bit more but eventually one by one they started leaving.

When Ali left, she had an idea to surprise Emily; she went and bought her some pizza and then headed over to Emily's house. She walked up to the door and rang the bell, a faint voice shouted "I'm coming" and eventually the doors opened. As soon as the brunette realised who was standing at her door the biggest smile appeared on her face.

"Ali!" Emily shouted as she pulled the blonde in for a hug which Ali returned.

"Hey, thought I'd come by with something to make you feel better." Ali said holding up the pizza box.

"Plus, I've missed you, it's been a few weeks." Emily's grin widened as she heard the words 'I missed you'.

"I missed you too." Emily said as she let the blonde in. Emily retuned to the couch and covered herself in her blanket as Ali set down the pizza and went to get two plates. The smell of pizza made Emily's stomach rumble, she hadn't eaten all day since she had no energy to even get up; Ali had turned out to be her knight in shining armour because if she hadn't showed up Emily would have probably starved.

Ali brought out two plates and sat the down on the coffee table in front of them. As the brunette's grin from seeing her slowly disappeared Ali could really see how ill Emily was. Her skin was not its usual golden tanned self, it was pale, her eyes were glossy and her nose was red. Alison hadn't seen Emily this ill in years, because Emily was so healthy and fit she barely ever caught the cold but when she did it was bad.

"How long have you been this ill?"

"Since yesterday." Emily said with a loud cough on the end. Ali put the back of her hand against Emily's forehead to find that she had a huge fever.

"Come on I'm taking you to the doctors." Ali said standing up and holding her hand out.

"What? Why?" Emily said in a very confused tone.

"Because you have a very, very high fever which is not good."

"I'll be fine Ali, sit down."

"Nope, you're going" Ali said pulling Emily off the couch.

"Allliiii." Emily moaned like a child but the blonde continued to pull her over to the door. Eventually she succeeded and got the stubborn brunette to put her shoes on.

The que at the doctors was not long so the doctor got them in quickly.

The doctor brushed Emily's hair out her face in a slightly flirtatious way and began to measure her temperature.

"Wow, I could see you were hot but not this hot." Emily blushed but did not like the comment made.

The doctor walked over to a cabinet and gave Emily a pill.

"This should bring down your temperature and I'll prescribe some of them in case it goes back up." Emily swallowed the pill and he continued with his examination, as he went on he began to get a bit handsy; rubbing Emily's cheek with his thumb, checking her breathing on her chest just a little too far to right and few inappropriate comments here and there that Emily simply brushed off even though she was feeling very uncomfortable. Ali began to get jealous and was not very good at hiding it.

"Right darling- "He said as he put his equipment away. "You've got a pretty bad cold, I'll prescribe you some medication and you'll be fine in no time and then maybe we could go out." He suggested as smoothly as he could. Ali had had enough, Emily was too tired and weak because of her cold to say anything or ague back this whole time but Ali was feeling fine and she would not let this go on.

"Sorry doc but she's taken." Ali said as she winked and walked up beside Emily to put her arm around her waist. The doctor began to turn red, Ali and Emily couldn't help but smirk and giggle slightly. Silently he wrote out the prescription and handed it to Emily. Emily gave him a thankful smile and walked out with Ali behind her.

"Thanks for doing that in there." Emily said once they were in the car.

"Anytime." Ali said with a smile.

Ali decided to leave Emily in the car so that she wouldn't have to go out in the cold when she went to get the prescription order.

Ali handed the piece of paper to a woman who seemed nice enough.

"There you go darling." She said as she handed Ali a bag with different medications inside.

"Are these all for you?" The woman quickly asked before Ali left.

"No, they're for a friend." Ali asked with a confused expression.

"You'd better be staying with her then, fevers can be dangerous so she'll need someone to keep an eye on her." Ali nodded with a grateful smile and left.

She got back into the car and rubbed her hands together, for some reason it was particularly cold in Rosewood this year.

"Looks like I'm going to be staying with you for a few days." Ali said with a smile on her face.

"Why? Not that I mind but why?" The brunette asked with a confused tone.

"I've just been informed that when you're taking all these meds you need someone to look after you and I guess that's gonna be me."

"Right." Emily said as Ali started driving back to Emily's.

Emily really did not mind Ali staying, in fact she loved it when Ali stayed over. It felt like they were teens again; they would stay up late and talk about everything, they would laugh and cry; it felt like nothing had changed. Plus, spending the night with the person Emily loved the most in the world was a bonus.

Ali dropped off Emily and quickly went over to her house to grab some pyjamas and clothes. She quickly through it all in a bag and rushed back to the brunette. For some reason, Ali was really excited to be staying a few nights at Em's. She just loved being in her presence, it made her feel so comfortable and safe. No one ever made her feel that way, not even her parents.

"Hey, I'm back." Ali said as she let herself in.

"I'm on the couch." A voice shouted back. Ali walked into the living room to find Emily wrapped up in covers like a burrito on the couch. She leaned again the door frame and couldn't help but laugh a bit; Emily looked ill but also really cute.

"Don't laugh at the dead." Emily said grunting.

"Did you take the meds?" Ali said as she checked Emily's temperature again with her hand, she seemed slightly cooler but still quite warm.

"Yes, yes I did mom." Emily said as she rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, I'm just trying to take care of you." Ali said as she sat down on the edge of the couch.

"I know, I'm sorry. I think it's the meds."

"Right." Ali said with a giggle.

After a few comfortable minutes of silence Ali remembered she hadn't even asked Emily about her trip to see her family.

"How was your trip to see your family?" Ali simply asked. Emily smiled; she liked seeing that Ali still cared.

"It was really good, everyone is doing great. Although my mom and grandma tried to set me up on a date."

"Oh, my god." Ali said laughing. "Did you go?"

"Of course, not."

"Why not? Maybe she was really nice."

"I have my eyes set on someone else." Emily said without even realising it. She immediately turned red and Ali couldn't help but feel upset; Emily liked someone and she definitely thought it wasn't her.

"Oh who?" Ali said trying to play it cool and not look upset.

"You'll find out in your own time." Emily said cryptically and with that the they went back to the movie.

During the movie, Emily feel asleep, it was only 4 in the afternoon but the meds made her drowsy. Ali smiled at the girl who was currently lightly snoring as she switched the TV off and moved to a nearby chair to give her some more space. She picked up the book she brought just in case and began reading.

After what seem like hours of stolen glances at Emily and only a few read pages the brunette began to wake. Ali quickly looked away so that she wasn't creepily staring at Emily whilst she was sleeping but she wasn't quick enough; Emily caught her and only laughed. The blonde could feel her cheeks turning pink.

"How long was I asleep?" Emily asked as she sat up.

"Around three hours or so." Ali said as she put her book mark in and closed the book.

"Well you haven't read much in that time." Emily teased and the pink colour returned to the blonde's cheeks.

"It's ugh pretty boring."

"You know, you used to be a better liar." Emily said giggling. Ali's cheeks continued to turn pink.

"Yeah, well things change." Ali said not only talking about her personality. During the few hours that Emily was asleep Ali couldn't help but think about what Emily said earlier. Who could she be talking about? She hadn't mentioned that she liked anyone recently and seeing as though the two are close Ali thought she would have told her. It hurt Ali, she always thought that she and Emily would end up together; even when she was in high school and made the brunette feel as though her feelings were one sided. They never were until now; well that's what Ali thought anyway.

"Yeah, I guess." Emily said sensing that Ali might have not just meant her personality.

"Can I ask you something, Em?" The brunette nodded.

"Earlier you said you had your eyes set on someone but you wouldn't tell me who, why won't you tell me? I thought we trusted each other?"

"I do trust you, I'd trust you with my life. I can't tell you who it is because you know the person, very, very well." Ali began to think once again, who does she know very well? The only people that came to mind were Hanna, Arai, Spencer and Emily. It would never be one of them. Emily began to laugh; she could see how hard Ali's brain was working.

"Honestly, I don't know who." Ali said. Emily sighed with a smile.

"You really want to know?" Ali shrugged.

"It's up to you, you don't need to tell me if you don't want too. It's just I- I needed to know you still trusted me." The brunette hesitated for a minute. She always wanted to tell the blonde how she feels but would things change between them? _Ali doesn't love me._ She thought to herself. _Although I'll never know for sure if I don't tell her._

"It's you." Emily simply said.

"What?"

"You know I've always had feeling for you, my feelings haven't changed at all." A large smile grew on Ali's face. She got up from the chair and kissed the brunette. Surprised by the act, it took Emily a second to kiss the blonde back.

Emily put her hand on the blonde's soft cheek, she still couldn't believe what was happening; Ali did return her feelings. The kiss quickly became passionate, Ali had missed Emily's lips. It had been years since they last kissed and it was definitely long overdue. Ali thought back to their kiss, it happened before they went off to college. All the girls were saying goodbye and Emily was the last one to leave.

" _I'm going to miss you so much." Emily said just after Spencer drove away._

" _I'm going to miss you too but won't be gone for long." Emily nodded. She wanted to kiss Ali so badly in that moment. She knew she'd be away for three years and not kissing the blonde goodbye would be a big regret for her. She leaned in a softly kissed Ali, nearly straight away the blonde kissed back. Very quickly Ali placed her hands on the brunette's hips to pull her closer. The kiss however did not last much longer, Emily had to leave._

 _The two pulled away and silently Emily got into her car and drove away._

Alison couldn't believe that had happened nearly 5 years ago, the feeling that she felt back then was even stronger as her lips moved in sync with Emily's right now on the brunette's couch. Eventually the two had to pull away to catch their breaths and straight away large grins grew on their faces.

"Does that mean you have feelings for me as well?" Emily said with a smirk.

"Hmm I think you might need to kiss me again because the jury's still out." Ali said mirroring the brunettes smirk as she leaned in again. Emily quickly closed the distance. Once again, the butterflies returned to Emily's stomach.

"And?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, yeah it does." Ali said with a bright smile. Emily couldn't stop herself from forming a huge smile on her face. The brunette had thought for so long that Ali had no feeling for her for so long and this whole time she was wrong. But so was Ali because she thought the exact same thing.

"So, um where do we go from here?" Emily asked.

"Well, would you like to go out on a date with me once you're feeling better?" Ali said shyly. Emily nodded with a smile.

"Of course, I will."


	2. Chapter 2:- The Date

Over the next three day's Emily made it her mission to get better for the date; she took every medicine she could, she stayed in bed and eat properly. All that obviously helped but the fact that every day after work Alison would come over and take care of the blonde worked better than any medicine in the world; well at least that's what Emily thought. Even though she couldn't kiss the blonde because she refused to make her ill before the date, Alison's presence simply made her feel better.

And so, three days later the blonde lightly chapped on the brunette's door; she couldn't wait for their first date. She had waited so long for this and couldn't believe that it was finally happening. As she drifted away in her thoughts the brunette checked herself in the mirror one last time before opening the door. She wanted to look perfect for this date and she did; she wore a short, tight black skirt with a white top tucked into it to make it look like a dress. Her brown curls flowed perfectly over the outfit.

The blonde on the other hand was wearing a fitted short, low cut black dress with a long coat on top to protect her from the cold. Funnily enough she had also decided to curl her hair and the curls went perfectly with the dress.

"Wow." Was the only thing that escaped Emily's mouth when she opened the door; her eyes were firmly glued to Ali. The blonde couldn't help but smirk; she loved the effect she had on the brunette.

"You look amazing." Emily finally managed to say after a good minute of staring.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself." Alison replied with a smirk as she stared at the brunette; Emily's cheeks began to blush at the statement. Alison moved closer to Emily who was still standing inside until she was just a few inches away from the brunette.

"So, um now that you're not ill, do you think I can get that kiss I've been waiting for?" Alison said with a slight smirk. Straight away the brunette closed the distance between their mouths. The blonde couldn't help but smile into the kiss. As Emily wrapped her arm around Ali and pulled her closer the butterflies in Ali's stomach grew; she hadn't felt like this about anyone in years. Wait, that's a lie; she hadn't felt like that about anyone apart from Emily. Eventually the two had to pull away to catch their breaths; as soon as they looked at each other huge smiles grew on their faces, they knew that this was going to be something amazing.

The blonde and brunette decided to walk to the restaurant since it wasn't too far away. The whole way there they held hands and were amazed at how perfectly their hands fit together; they truly were like yin and yang in every way.

Emily and Ali were taken to a quiet table at the very back in a small corner at the restaurant; they both liked how private it was. Neither of them had been at the restaurant before since it just opened and seemed to be a big hit in Rosewood; it was strange that it was so quite on a Friday night. Either way the girls didn't mind, it meant that no one could get it the way of their so far perfect date.

The night seemed to go by quickly; for hours, they laughed until their stomachs hurt and talked about everything you could possibly think of. It really was perfect but suddenly they were rudely interrupted.

"Emily?" A familiar voice said. As the blonde and brunette looked up they saw someone who they hadn't in years.

"Paige?" Emily couldn't believe her eyes. She hadn't seen her since they broke up just over three years ago. Emily broke it off because she could no longer lead Paige on; she knew she loved Alison and wouldn't be able to get over her any time soon even if she tried to do so with Paige.

"Hey." Paige said to Emily completely ignoring Alison. Paige had always hated Alison and even though they were now both adults and Ali had changed she still hated her and held a grudge. Plus, she always sensed that Emily broke up with her because of the blonde even if Emily had never admitted it.

"What are you doing here? I thought you left Rosewood." Emily said with a very confused tone.

"I came back and decided to start a business." Paige replied; she was the owner of the restaurant. The brunette and blonde both wondered how they hadn't heard about that since news spreads like wild fire in Rosewood.

"Wow." Paige only smiled. She continued to ignore Alison and it started getting on her nerves.

"Well it's a really great restaurant Paige." The blonde said trying to be as nice as possible. She might have never like Paige either but she had truly changed and wanted to show that. Paige finally turned around and looked at the blonde, she gave her a fake thankful smile and turned back to Emily. Alison's anger began to build; she couldn't believe how childish Paige was being.

"So, what brings you to my restaurant?"

"I'm actually on a date with Alison." The brunette said with a big smile on her face as she looked at the blonde who had the exact same smile on her face. The statement clearly angered Paige.

"Oh, with that bitch?" She said pointing to Alison.

"Hey, don't call her a bitch! She's changed whether you believe that or not." Emily said immediately jumping to Alison's defence.

"You know what Emily? I thought you were better than that." Paige said as she walked away. Emily couldn't believe her; how dare she say such things?

"I'm so sorry about her." Emily said quickly.

"No come on, you shouldn't be sorry about her. She said those things not you." The blonde said as she grabbed the brunette's hand which was lying on the table in reassurance. Emily just gave a slight nod.

"Let's leave." Emily said as she got up and grabbed her jacket. The blonde didn't argue; she didn't want to stay anywhere near Paige any longer either.

The two decided to go for a walk in the nearby park. Hand in hand they walked down the long paths in between the trees. It was truly a beautiful night and it made them forget about what happened in the restaurant. The moon shun brightly down on them and Alison couldn't believe how beautiful the brunette was. Her big browns eyes glistened in the moon as they quickly stole glances at the blonde when she thought she wasn't looking. Alison loved how pure the relationship that they have is. During the whole night, she had been wanting to ask Emily a special question and now felt like the perfect time to do so.

"Em?" Ali said as she suddenly stopped walking.

"Mhm?" Emily asked with a confused expression as she turned to face the blonde.

"I really want to ask you something." She said trying to hold back a smile.

"Okay?"

"Uh- I feel like I'm in high school again-" The blonde said with a slightly nervous giggle.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" She quickly said. A huge smile formed on Emily's face; the blonde could swear she had never seen her smile so brightly before.

"Of course I will." She said as she kissed the blonde. Once again, those butterflies returned to Alison's stomach; she absouelty loved this feeling and she hoped it would never ever stop. Little did she know Emily felt the exact same thing, and felt the exact same way about it. They both wondered why the hell it took them so long to get together but at least they got there eventually and were truly happy.


	3. Chapter 3:- Beloved Mornings

Always Have and Always Will- Chapter 3

Over the next two weeks the relationship between the brunette and blonde was becoming stronger and stronger. They spent every minute that they could with each other; every day after they finished work they would go to either Ali's or Emily's house and act like a cute, sappy, domesticated couple. It was amazing that in such a short time the two got so comfortable with each other; yes, they had been best friends for years and years but a relationship was something completely different.

Emily began to walk into her kitchen and stopped in her tracks at the amazing sight she saw in her kitchen; she leaned against the door frame and smiled. The blonde was making breakfast in nothing but Emily's old Sharks t-shirt which the brunette thought definitely looked much better on Alison than her.

After a few minutes of simply staring Emily walked up behind Alison and wrapped her arm around her stomach. A huge smile formed on the blonde's face; it grew as Emily began pressing soft kisses on Alison's neck.

"Well good morning to you too." The blonde said as she flipped a pancake.

"Morning." Emily said as she pulled away; straight away Alison missed the contact. The brunette couldn't help but steal glances at her girlfriend as she walked over to the coffee maker; the blonde just looked so cute.

"What did I do to deserve you?" The brunette said after a couple more minutes staring at the majestic blonde.

"I honestly don't know." Alison said with a laugh as she put the last pancake on the stack. "Breakfast is served." A large smile formed on Emily's face as she gave the blonde a thankful kiss.

The two eat breakfast in silence because Alison's pancakes were truly that delicious; obviously, glances were stolen at any chance they had with an occasional smile. The silence was comfortable; Emily could truly get used to every morning being like this. She loved how simple and relaxed it was; there wasn't any awkwardness or uncomfortable silence.

After the two had moved to the livingroom; Alison was comfortably lying beside her mermaid on the couch with Emily's arm around her. She always felt so safe in Emily's strong arms, it was amazing because she had never felt like that with anyone before.

"Em?"

"Yeah?" Emily said lifting her head from Alison's so that she could look at her.

"I know that it may be a bit soon to say this but I love you." A huge smile appeared on the brunette's face. She had been waiting to hear those words from Alison mouth for years; it was honestly worth the wait.

"I love you too." The blonde sighed in relief; butterflies appeared in her stomach at the words. She couldn't stop herself from smiling. She kissed the brunette deeply, then all of a sudden, she found herself on top of Emily in a hot make out session.

Alison still couldn't believe that she got to kiss the brunette whenever she wanted; for years all she wanted was to kiss Emily and now she gets to do that every day.


	4. Chapter 4:- Busted

Always Have and Always Will: - Chapter 4

Another bonus of Ali staying at Emily's every night was that they got to drive to work together which was just so cute to both of them.

"Come on, babe. I can't be late for this meeting with Hackett!" Emily shouted up the stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." The blonde said as she walked down the stairs with her bag. Emily couldn't help but smile at how beautiful Alison looked. As she walked by the brunette Emily grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a quick kiss. As they pulled away a huge smile grew on Alison's face; she loved these surprise kisses from her girlfriend.

"I love you." The blonde said before walking out the house.

"God, I love you too." Emily said as she followed her.

The car ride to the school was quiet and comfortable but filled with stolen glances and smiles. The school carpark was fairly empty and Emily managed to find a space quickly.

"I'm so nervous about this meeting; I don't even know what it's about." The brunette said as she shut off the engine.

"Trust me you're not in trouble, everyone loves you at the school. It's probably to praise you." Emily smiled; she loved how supportive Alison was off her.

"Thank you." The brunette said as she kissed Alison. Quickly the kiss became very passionate and heated. It was definitely not something that students or their colleagues should see but neither of them seemed to care until a few minutes later when Emily pulled away.

"I'm sorry but I can't be late for this meeting. We'll definitely care this on later though." Emily said giving Alison one last peck on the lips. The blonde smiled; she couldn't wait until they got home.

Emily walked up to Principle Hackett's office, took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in." A voice said.

"Good morning Emily, please sit down." Hackett said with a big smile on his face. The brunette sat down and straight away Hackett noticed she was a bit nervous.

"I should probably tell you that you aren't in any trouble, I was just wanting to see how you were getting on with Jason; I've heard he has been a problem in most of his classes."

"Oh, um he's actually really good in my class, he really enjoys physical education and we get on really well."

"I'm glad to hear that." Principle Hackett said with a bright smile. "Well that's everything then."

"Great." Emily said as she began to walk towards the door.

"Oh Emily, would you and Alison mind keeping your relationship PG in the school grounds? Young love is beautiful but I'm not sure students would appreciate seeing that." Hackett said as he tried to hold back a laugh. Emily could feel her face going bright red; all she wanted to do was bury herself underground.

The brunette gave Hackett a nod and left faster than lightning. She rushed to her office and straight away sent a text to Alison.

' _We need to talk ASAP!'_

' _Come to my classroom period 3'_ A text quickly came in.

Emily couldn't believe that Hackett had seen their steamy make out session in the car; she knew she could never look him in the eyes again.

After what seemed like forever third period finally came and Emily rushed to Alison's classroom. Emily basically ran in and slammed the door behind her. The blondes face shot up from the paper she was marking.

"Hey, what's going on? How was your meeting with Hackett?"

"He seen us making out in my car." Emily said with an unamused tone. Alison began laughing.

"It's not funny! I thought I was going to die from embarrassment in his office!" The blonde could not stop laughing.

"Why is this so funny?" Emily said as she began calming down; she didn't find this situation funny at all.

"Honestly, I don't even know. I've never been caught making out with anyone so I guess this makes me feel like a teenager again." Emily sighed; she couldn't be mad at Alison because the blonde didn't actually get to be a teen since she was busy trying to stay alive.

"I'm never going to be able to look him in the eye's again." The blonde started laughing again but this time Emily joined in; loved how the blonde could calm her down so much in such a short amount of time. It was truly pure love and care between the two.


	5. Chapter 5:- First Fight

Always Have and Always Will: - Chapter 5

 **A/N; I'm so sorry its taken me a while to update this since I'm usually quite good at updating quickly but I have exams right now and have been really busy. That's also why this chapter isn't very long, hope you guys enjoy it though.**

"I don't know what you want me to say to you." The brunette shouted.

"Whatever." Alison said as she slammed the Emily's house door behind her.

1 HOUR EALIER

It had been a quiet morning at Emily's house. Alison has stayed the night and everything was great; they woke up in each other's arms and then made breakfast together. They talked, laughed and kissed; it was a perfect morning in both of their eyes. After breakfast, they moved into the Livingroom and began watching TV. Everything was great, they quietly lay on the couch in each other's embrace watching some sort of comedy. Every so often they would release a slight giggle but they were mostly silent; they simply enjoyed each other's presence, they didn't need to talk all the time.

It was amazing how simply sitting together and stealing glances at each other could make them so, so damn happy. It really was pure love between them; it felt as though nothing could break that. They had loved each other for years, that love really was unbreakable. However, that did not mean that it would all be smooth sailing.

Emily's phone suddenly buzzed on the table beside them startling both of them. The two quickly looked up at the table; it was a message from Paige.

' _You should come over later ;)'_

"What is that supposed to mean, Em?" Ali asked as she sat up and looked straight at Emily.

"I don't know." Emily quickly replied. Alison could sense that Emily wasn't being entirely honest with her.

"You're not telling me the truth. I know you, Em; I can tell when you lie to me."

"I don't know what she means."

"Has she been texting you?" Alison continued to press.

"Yeah, she apologised for the way she acted at the restaurant and then she had text me a few times but that's it."

"Why didn't you tell me that she apologised?" Emily could tell that Alison was slowly beginning to get agitated.

"I don't know, I guess I just forgot."

"Right, okay but she continued to text you, wouldn't that have reminded you?" Alison began to raise her voice.

"Why are you raising you voice at me? I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You're texting her after how she acted towards me and now she's asking you to come over with a wink face! What do you think that means? What is that supposed to make me think?"

"You know you have nothing to worry about."

"Really? Because as far as I can remember you and Paige dated for quite a few years."

"Alison, I love you! Not her!" Alison didn't say anything; she knew that Emily loved her but what was she supposed to think when her girlfriend's ex all of a sudden asks her to come over later?

"If that's not what you want to hear then- "Emily sighed; she didn't want to argue with the blonde over something so stupid. "-I don't know what you want me to say."

"Whatever." Alison said as she grabbed her stuff and slammed the door behind her. She got into her car and just wanted to scream. She hated arguing with the brunette but she had been screwed over in the past and as much as she trusted Emily she didn't know what to think after she saw that text.

The blonde switched on the engine and began to drive home. Her thoughts continued to bother her the whole way there; she knew that Emily would never to anything to hurt her but Paige was a different story. She would do anything to hurt Alison like the blonde hurt her in high school.

 _What if it was just Paige trying to get in my head and break up Emily and me?_ Alison thought to herself. She knew that saying she overreacted was an understatement.

She walked into her house and decided to cool down a bit before going back to Emily. She took a shower to relax and get rid of her thoughts but it didn't work much. She still thought about the argument but she realised that she can never let any argument get between her and Emily because she couldn't live without her. Emily meant everything to her and she would never lose her over some stupid arguments.

After her shower, she got back in her car and drove back to Emily's house; she was going to apologise and do it properly. She quietly knocked on the door and waited for it to open. After about a minute Emily finally opened the door and was surprised to see Alison back at her house so soon.

"Hi." Alison said quietly; Emily smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry, I overreacted when I shouldn't have. I trust you fully, I guess it was just the fact that Paige was involved; it just made me a bit paranoid. I'm really sorry." Emily smiled; she knew that the blonde was being sincere.

"It's okay, I should have been honest and told you that Paige was texting me. I'm sorry too."

"I love you." The blonde said as she smiled.

"I love you too." Emily said as she kissed Alison. She was glad that they resolved everything and got to go back to watching the movie and cuddling.


	6. Chapter 6:- The Vacation

Always Have and Always Will: - Chapter 6

"Ali, hurry up!" Emily shouted as she grabbed their bags and put them in her car.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." The blonde replied as she walked down the stairs.

"Not yet you're not." Emily whispered under her breath.

"What?" Alison asked as she walked over to the car trunk.

"Nothing." Emily said with a smile as she kissed the blonde. Alison had a suspicious look on her face but decided not to ask any more questions. They quickly got into Emily's car and began their journey.

"Babe, how long are we going to be driving for?" Emily smiled at Ali's question; she loved it when she called her babe and the blonde knew that very well.

"Around 2 days."

"I don't know if I can survive that long with you." The blonde replied with a sigh as she tried not to laugh.

"Hey." Emily said with her puppy eyes. Alison absolutely melted when Emily quickly looked at her.

"You know I love you." The blonde said after she kissed the brunette's cheek.

"Mhm." Emily said with a smile as she tried to focus on the road. After a few minutes of Alison just staring at Emily and Emily smiling, the blonde pulled out the camera she had beside her leg and began taking photos of the brunette.

"What are doing?" Emily said quickly.

"Admiring you." Alison said as she continued to take photos of Emily who now had a huge grin on her face.

"Stop it, you're distracting me." Emily said with a slight laugh.

"Oh, this is just the beginning of me distracting you." Alison with a smirk. Emily shook her head and continued to focus on the road.

The summer came quickly and so the two decided to that a vacation was long overdue. But for the two a simple vacation wasn't enough; they decided to go on a road trip to California. Yes, Emily did live in California for about 3 years but she never really got a chance to visit around much; she was always busy with school and then when she quit she was busy with work and trying to make sure her mum did not find out about her not being in school anymore. Plus, it had been nearly 4 years since she came back from there.

"Can you believe we've already been together for 6 months?" Alison said after a bit of silence.

"Nope, its went by so quick." Emily replied with a smile as she thought about the past 6 months which had been some of the best in her life. Alison nodded with a smile and she thought about the exact same thing.

"They past few months have been amazing." Emily nodded in agreement.

"I love you so much." The brunette said as she stopped at a red light and looked over at the blonde who had a huge grin on her face. She leaned in and Emily closed the distance. The kiss quickly became passionate until a car started honking at them. The two laughed as they pulled apart and Emily started the car again.

"So, what have you got planned for us in California?" The blonde asked.

"Well actually nothing." Emily looked over at the confused blonde and smiled.

"We are going to be spontaneous, everyday we'll decided to do something different together." Alison smiled; she loved this side of Emily. Usually it never really came out but ever since they had gotten together with the blonde it had and Alison loved it; it made their lives exciting and unpredictable.

"I love it, and I love you." A huge grin appeared on the brunette's face; she would never get tired of hearing those words.

6 HOURS LATER

"It's getting late, babe. We should stop somewhere for the night, I'll drive in the morning." Emily yawned and nodded in agreement.

Emily pulled over at the next motel. It looked a bit shabby, but neither wanted to complain; it was late and they were tired. Alison went to get a room whilst Emily unpacked some clothes for them and popped them in her back pack.

"Room 203." Alison said as she jingled the keys whilst Emily closed the trunk.

"Let's go." The brunette replied as she grabbed her girlfriends hand. Alison opened the old door to find a small dark room with a double bed in a middle and what looked like a door at the back. Switching on the light they found a small tv and cabinet underneath it.

"Well this is going to be an interesting night." Emily said as she sat down on the uncomfortable bed.

"Yup it will indeed." Alison said as she walked over to Emily and began kissing her. Within second the blonde was on top of Emily and caught in a passionate make out session until after a few minutes Emily pulled away.

"I'm sorry but we need to get some sleep babe." Ali sighed. "Yeah you're right." She replied with a sad pout. Emily gave her one last peck on the lips before they got ready for bed.

They quietly lay in bed for a while; neither of them could seem to fall asleep on the uncomfortable bed. Emily rolled over and put her arm over Alison.

"Can't sleep?" She whispered into the crook of the blonde's neck.

"Nope." Emily began kissing Alison's neck; a smile began to form on the blonde's face.

"I thought we had to sleep."

"We do, I'm just trying to help you relax." The brunette replied in between kisses.

"Mhm right." Alison said with a smirk.

Eventually the two feel asleep. Alison was so tried that the bed ended up not bothering her until she woke up and found that the bed was empty.

"Emily?"

"Babe?" Alison said as she got out the bed and checked the bathroom. Nothing, then suddenly she heard the door open. "Oh, my god." She said with a sigh of relief.

"Hey, I just went out to get breakfast." Emily said holding up a bag of food, Alison smiled.

Breakfast were their favourite part of the day; they talked, laughed and kissed any moment they got. It was a special morning routine for them; they both loved in and wouldn't trade it for the world, even when they were sitting in an old motel room nothing changed.

After they finished breakfast they decided it was time to get back on the road; this time Alison was driving and Emily got to distract her. She started off by simply starting at the blonde and occasionally sneaking a photo of her thinking that Alison didn't notice but then she decided to step up her game. She began playing with the blonde curly locks like she would when they'd be lying on the couch watching a movie; Emily knew that Alison loved it when the brunette did that.

"Okay this is unfair I was going easy on the distractions."

"Who said I had to play fair?" Emily whispered into Alison's ear; her quiet and seductive voice sent shivers down Ali's spine. She then put her hand on the blonde's thigh and began rubbing it gently with her thumb.

"Okay, if you don't stop I'm going to end up crashing." Alison said, Emily fell back in her seat with a laugh; 1:0 to Emily.

The next few hours were boring and long, they listened to music and talked but nothing could stop take their minds of how hot and long the road was.

"I think we need a break." Emily said as she tried to cool herself down with her hands.

"Yeah definitely." Alison pulled over at the next restaurant they saw. It was in the middle of nowhere but seemed really popular. The two got out the car and stretched; they couldn't believe how much they hurt after only 6 hours. Emily walked over to the blonde and stretched her hand out; the blonde tangled their fingers together and walked into the restaurant with the brunette.

The restaurant wasn't any better than the car; it was hot and crowded with sweaty people. The two gave each other a _well we've got no other option_ look and found somewhere to sit down and order.

After a minute a young, tall and blonde waitress came over.

"What would you girls like to order?" She said with a smile.

"I'll have the waffles and water with ice please." Emily said quickly.

"I'll have the same."

"It'll be right out." She said as she walked away to the counter.

Quickly the waitress came back with the water and then waffles.

"If you need anything else, just call." She said to Emily with a flirtatious wink; Emily blushed slightly and nodded. The waitress smiled and walked away; when Emily made eye contact with Alison she could tell the blonde wasn't too happy.

"Did she just wink at you?"

"Uh yeah, she did." Emily said not knowing what to think of it.

"Wow, okay." Alison said shooting the waitress an unpleasant look; Emily laughed.

"Calm down, you've got nothing to worry about; you're way hotter than her." Emily said with a smirk; Alison still wasn't satisfied. "Plus, I love you."

"That's better." Alison said with a smile; Emily only giggled.

After the two finished eating they couldn't wait to get out the restaurant; it was only becoming more and more crowded by the minute. But before Emily could leave behind Alison as they went through the crowd she was stopped by the waitress.

"Call me." She said with a wink as she handed her a napkin with a number on it. Alison turned around and saw the whole thing; she was just waiting for Emily's reaction.

"Uh I'm flattered but I have a girlfriend so uh you can take this back." She said as she handed the napkin back and walked over to Alison who was smiling.

"What?"

"Nothing." Alison said as she kissed Emily. Alison never worried about Emily cheating on her or leaving her; she just loved hearing the word girlfriend leaving Emily's mouth.

The two reluctantly got into the car; even though it was impossible the car seemed a hundred degrees hotter than before.

"Babe?"

"Mhm?" Alison replied without taking her eyes off the road. They had been driving for a few hours now with mostly silence; they were both tired but Emily had been deeply thinking about something.

"Do you think if we had gotten together before I went off to California we would have survived?"

"Um I'd like to think so but I guess you never know. Why?"

"I was just wondering how different our relationship would have been if we had admitted our feelings for each other before we went our separate ways for three years."

"I think we could have made it or if we hadn't we would have found our way back to each other." Emily smiled; she loved how much faith Ali had in their love and relationship.

"Why did we admit our feelings to each other before?"

"Well I hadn't really come to terms with my sexuality yet so I guess I was just too scared too. You?"

"I don't know, I didn't think you felt anything for me anymore."

"Yeah I guess I didn't really show it."

"At least we're together now." Emily said with a smile which Alison mirrored.

"Yeah, I love you." The blonde said as she grabbed the brunette's hand and tangled their fingers together.

"I love you, too." Emily said with a huge smile on her face.

After more hours of driving they finally decided to stop at yet another motel for the night; they had to admit this one was much nicer than their last one.

"Wow, not bad for a motel." Alison said as she put her backpack down on the bed.

"Yeah." Emily said as she looked around. The room was much bigger; it had a better tv and bathroom, the bed was actually comfortable and even it even had a small table with two chairs. The two lay on the bed in silence. They were both exhausted but couldn't seem to keep their hands of each other; Emily moved closer to Alison and tangled their fingers together when she grabbed her hand. Alison smiled; she loved these small gestures.

The blonde turned on her side so that she could look at the brunette who also had a smile on her face. Neither of them could believe how beautiful the other one was even after such a long tiring trip. Emily moved closer to Alison and kissed her.

"You are so beautiful." The brunette said as she brushed a strand of the blonde's hair away with her free hand. A huge smile grew on the blonde's face as she closed the distance between their mouths again; the kiss quickly became passionate and heated. Their mouths moved together in sync as butterflies grew in their stomachs. Suddenly Alison found herself on top of Emily pining her hands behind her head. Then she began placing kisses down the brunette's neck; Emily realised as slight moan.

Quickly pieces of clothing began flying all over the room and well you know what happened next.

The next morning the two woke up in each other's arms; even though they didn't get much sleep they felt very refreshed.

"Mhm morning." Emily whispered into the crook of Alison's neck with a smile.

"Morning." The blonde replied as she pressed a kiss on the brunette's lips.

"Come on, let's get breakfast." Emily said as she got out of bed and began to pull Alison up; in response, the blonde grunted, she wanted to stay in bed with her girlfriend for just a few more minutes.

"The faster we leave the faster we'll get to sunny California." Emily said with her puppy eyes which Alison couldn't say no to.

"Fine." The blonde said with a huff as she got up and got dressed.

The two quickly grabbed some breakfast and in no time, were back on the road. Eventually after 6 exhausting hours, they finally reached California.

"Finally!" Alison shouted in the passenger seat as they passed a sign saying ' _Welcome to California'._

Emily smiled; she couldn't wait to get this vacation started with the person she loved the most. It didn't take them long after that to get to the hotel; they quickly checked in, got changed into their bikinis and headed to the pool. They grabbed two sunbeds and moved them next to each other, Emily grabbed two cold margaritas from the bar and finally after their long but fun road trip they relaxed.

"This is amazing." Alison said as she sipped her cold drink with her eyes closed simply enjoying the sun.

"Come on." Emily said as she grabbed Ali's hand and began pulling her up.

"What? Where?" The blonde asked with a confused expression.

"Into the pool." The brunette replied like it was the most obvious thing ever. Alison grunted but Emily managed to pull her up and push her into the pool; the blonde screamed as she hit the water. Quickly Emily jumped in after her with a laugh.

"Emily Fields, I'm going to kill you." Alison said as she pushed her hair out her face; Emily only laughed as she pulled the blonde closer.

"No, you won't; you love me too much." Alison smiled. "Yeah that's true."

Alison wrapped her arms around Emily's neck and began kissing her; slowly they started going underwater and the scene was becoming more and more like a romantic pool scene you would see in a sappy romantic comedy when the two characters finally decided to get together.

Once the two came back up out of breath they couldn't help but smile; the vacation was already off to an amazing start.

"I love you so much." Alison said as she kissed the brunette again.

"I love you too." Emily said as she began swimming away and splashing the blonde.

"Hey!" Alison shouted as she began retaliating. The two laughed and had a great time; Emily truly missed begin back in the water.

The rest of their vacation was peaceful and amazing; they visited the whole of LA, went to every beach, every museum and every restaurant they could. Neither of them could deny that it was the best vacation that they had in their life and that the 48 hours of driving were totally worth it.


	7. Chapter 7:- Date Night

Always Have and Always Will: - Chapter 7

It had been a quiet Saturday morning at Ali's house a few weeks after they came back from California. Emily had been staying at the blonde's house basically every night, she had most of her clothes at Ali's and was in general basically living with Alison. The blonde obviously had nothing against it; she loved waking next up to the brunette and having her there nearly every minute of the day. However, neither of them had actually mentioned anything about officially moving in with each other.

Alison walked down the stairs in Emily's Sharks t-shirt to the smell of fresh coffee and pancakes. The sight of Emily cooking always formed a huge smile on her face. She leaned against the door and just admired the brunette for a few minutes. Her long brown hair flowed perfectly down her back as she flipped a pancake, she smiled and hummed lightly to herself; Alison's grin grew bigger and bigger with every minute. She simply could not believe how beautiful her girlfriend was.

Eventually Alison moved behind her girlfriend and wrapper her arms around the brunette's waist.

"Morning." The blonde whispered into Emily's ear. Emily leaned back into Alison; she felt so safe and comfortable in her arms.

"Mhm morning." Emily said with a huge smile. Alison kissed the brunette on the cheek and went over to the coffee maker to pour herself a cup of coffee; she couldn't help but smile when her favourite mug was already waiting for her there like it does every morning when Emily wakes up before her.

"So, I was thinking we could go see a movie today and then maybe go out for dinner? You know basically just have a date night." Emily said as she placed the last pancake onto the rather tall pile she had made.

"Sounds great." Ali smiled. Recently they have been having date nights a lot, they both absolutely loved them. It was few hours in which they would completely forget the rest of the world existed; it was just them two having an amazing night without any interruptions.

The two moved over to the dining table and began eating in silence. After all these months Alison was still amazed at how amazing Emily's pancakes were.

"Em?" Alison suddenly said.

"Yeah?" The brunette replied with a smile.

"Move in with me." A huge smile formed on Emily's face as she paused for a second.

"I'd love to." Alison sighed in relief. The brunette leaned across the table and kissed Alison; the blonde couldn't help but smile.

"Where did this come from?" Emily asked after they pulled away.

"Well, having someone make breakfast for me every day is great." The blonde said with a smirk.

"Wow, is that it?" Emily said slightly offended.

"Hmm well there is the fact that I love you a lot and I love having you around 24/7."

"That's much better." Emily said with a goofy grin as she kissed the blonde again.

After a few hours of simply being lazy on the couch with a few make out sessions the two decided to get ready for date night. Neither of them dressed in fancy clothes; for them date nights were all about being comfortable and happy.

At the cinema, they enjoyed La La Land; neither of them liked to admit it but they did love musicals. On the way to the restaurant both of them could not stop humming 'City of Stars'; they literally fell in love with the song.

Funnily enough when they walked into the restaurant a similar tune from La La Land was playing; they both smiled. They sat down at a quiet table at the very back so that they were far away from everyone else.

"So, when should I start moving my stuff to our place?" The brunette asked with a huge grin that Alison mirrored as soon as she heard 'our place'.

"As soon as possible but you are throwing out that horrible green chair from your room." The blonde said with a face of disgust as she thought of the chair which she had never liked.

"Hey." Emily said slightly offended; Alison raised an eyebrow. "Fine, I'll compromise but only because I love you." The blonde smiled and leaned across the small table to kiss the brunette; Emily quickly closed the distance.

As they pulled away a familiar voice said Emily's name. The two looked up to find someone they hadn't seen in months and to be exact; since their first date.

"Paige? I thought you had left Rosewood again." Emily said with a very confused tone. About two weeks after Emily and Alison had the fight about Paige she left and moved to Toronto. She closed her restaurant and hadn't been seen since.

"I decided to come back and this is a nice surprise; you're still with this bitch." Alison's anger began to build but she did not want ruin the night.

"Don't you dare call her that, she is my girlfriend. Say on more bad word about her and you'll regret it." Paige giggled at the threat.

"Wow, you're actually serious about her. Emily Fields, the girl who had a revolving door of girls has settled down. What a shame it's with the Queen Bee of Rosewood."

"Paige, if you have something to say to me say it me not Emily or just leave." Alison finally said as she stood up from her seat to be face to face with Paige.

"Oh, I have plenty to say to you. You're a bitch who has ruined my life and stole someone I love, want me to carry on?"

"Paige, I never stole Emily from you and I don't care whether you believe that or not but it's the truth."

"Whatever, you're perfect for each other; both just horrible, heartless bitches." Paige walked away and neither Emily or Alison could figure out what had just happened. Was confronting them 8 months ago, not enough for her?

"What the hell?" The blonde said as she sat down.

"I have no clue what is wrong with her, it's been 8 months."

"You know what, let's not think about her; today has been a great day and not even she can ruin it." Emily nodded in agreement because Alison was completely right.

For the rest of the night Emily tried to forget what had happened but she couldn't believe that she hadn't seen this side of Paige when they were together. It was a side that she managed to completely bury; if Emily knew about it she would have never stayed with Paige for as long as she did.

As they walked home Alison couldn't help but pick up on Emily overthinking.

"Hey, babe." Alison calmly said drawing Emily out of her thoughts. "What are you thinking about?" Emily sighed.

"Paige and how over the full time I was with her I had never seen that side of her. How is it possible to hide such a horrible personality?" Alison stopped walking.

"Em, you always see the best side of everyone; Paige just used that to her advantage and pretended to be someone she wasn't. Please don't beat yourself up over it, you couldn't have known; no one could have." The brunette nodded and smiled; Alison always had the ability to make Emily feel better about everything. Emily let go of Alison's hand and hugged the blonde; Alison placed her hand around Emily's waist and smiled.

"Thank you." Emily whispered; this made the blonde's smile grow even bigger.

"You never ever have to."

"I love you, so much." Emily said pulling back slightly; Alison smiled and kissed the brunette.

"I love you too"


	8. Chapter 8:- The Move

Always Have and Always Will: - Chapter 8

Finally, the day of the move had come and both Emily and Alison were beyond excited. Quickly the two packed all of Emily's boxes and furniture that they wanted to keep into the moving van and drove to _their_ home.

Then came the boring part; unpacking. To be honest the two didn't actually mind unpacking; to their surprise they both enjoyed it. Firstly, they started upstairs by unpacking Emily's clothes and since most of them were already at the house it didn't take them too long. Then they began unpacking her more personal belongings like photo's.

As Alison unpacked the box she found a letter addressed to her. She hid the letter in her back pocket and went into the bathroom. She couldn't help but feel bad about taking the letter but she needed to know what it said; the blonde recognised the letter. Emily sent it to her a few days before she disappeared and she never got the chance to read it.

Slowly and hesitantly she opened it and began reading.

' _august 29, 2009_

 _Ali-_

 _You may not like to hear what I have to say, but I have to get something off my chest. You're not afraid of hurting me, so I wonder why I'm so afraid of hurting you. I am, but that's not enough of a reason not to tell you how I feel. So here it goes…_

 _Sometimes I feel so close to you, and then something changes, a look in your eyes, and I feel so stupid. It's like you can read every thought in my head, and you find it all so hilarious. Like after we kissed, I thought it might happen again, and you just laughed in my face. But it's not hilarious to me. Maybe you think a kiss is just a kiss, and think I'm just practice. But the way you act, feels more like target practice._

 _I don't know how you can go from kissing me one minute to hating me the next, except I'm starting to catch on. And I'm starting to wonder what it's like to hate you. I've done a lot of thinking about why I kissed you and I realized it wasn't a joke. Ali, I think I love you._

 _But I can't if I know what you're just going to play with my feelings and in the end leave me like I meant nothing to you! I hate you for doing this to me! You're heartless, I don't know why I ever thought that you could possibly love me back. I must be so stupid! I wish I had never met you sometimes; it makes me so angry when you treat me like that. Maybe my life would have been better without you._

 _I had to get all of this off my chest because otherwise I would have expoloded; I'll understand if you never want to speak to me again._

 _-Em'_

Tears streamed down Alison's face; she couldn't believe what she had just read.

"Babe, are you okay in there?" Emily said suddenly as she knocked lightly on the door. Alison wiped away her tears.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." The blonde replied, but Emily could hear by her voice that something was not right.

"Can I come in?" Alison wiped away another tear.

"Um… yes." Emily slowly opened the door to find Alison sitting on the edge of the bath tub, with a few tears streaming down her face. As the brunette looked closer she saw the blonde holding a letter.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken it but I found it and uh I remember that I didn't get a chance to open it before I disappeared." Alison whispered as tears streamed down her face. Emily sat down beside her in shock.

"I- I didn't mean any of that apart from the part that I loved you, I- I was just really angry and mad at the time. I'm sorry." Emily said holding back tears.

"No, Emily don't be. I should be the one to say sorry. I am sorry. I- I shouldn't have treated you like that, I was scared of how I felt." Emily grabbed Ali's hand and tangled their fingers together. Tears continued to stream from the blonde's face.

"I didn't mean to ever hurt you, I loved you. Hurting you was the last thing on my mind but you know what I was like; I cared about my reputation way too much." Emily nodded.

"I know, I know. It's okay." Emily said pulling the blonde in for a hug as she continued to cry. "We're past all of that now, it's okay."

"I am so, so, so sorry." Alison managed to say through sobs.

"Shhh it's okay."

After a few minutes Alison had finally managed to calm down. She looked up and realised that Emily also had a few tears streaming down her face, she gently brushed them away with her thumb.

"I love you, I always have and I always will." Emily kissed the blonde.

"I know." The brunette said with a smile as they pulled away. "Come on, we are going burn this letter and forget it ever existed."

Emily got up and held her hand out for Alison; the blonde quickly took it and they made their way down stairs. Emily grabbed a lighter from a drawer in their kitchen and lit the letter; she let it burn in her hand for a few seconds before she dropped it in the sink.

The two watched the letter burn into ashes.

"How did you get the letter back?" Alison finally asked; she never remembered anyone finding out about the letter because she hid it carefully in her room so that no one would find it until she read it.

"A." Emily said bluntly. "There was storm a few weeks after your "body" was found and everyone was locked in the school. I was in the library with the girls and I got a text saying that I wasn't the only one with great expectations so I went and found the book. When I opened it the letter fell out."

"Did anyone else see it?"

"Uh yeah… Wilden did." Emily said awkwardly.

"I'm guessing that didn't end well."

"Uh no, he thought I killed you but that was short lived."

"I'm sorry." Alison said again; she felt guilty.

"Don't be, please. We're past all of that, we have been for years." The brunette as she cupped the blonde's cheeks and looked her deeply in the eyes. The blonde gave her a half smile and slight nod. "Come on, lets unpack the rest of my stuff." Emily said pulling the blonde over to the boxes in the living room.

For hours and hours, they unpacked the rest of Emily's stuff; it didn't seem like it but Emily really did have a lot of stuff. Unpacking took Alison's mind off the letter; Emily made her laugh until her stomach hurt and it seemed like the letter didn't even exist.

"Finally." The two said in sync as they admired their new home together; it was a clear mix of Emily's and Alison's stuff.

"Chinese?" Emily said as she grabbed her phone.

"You read my mind." The two smiled as Emily ordered their dinner. When Emily hung up the phone she noticed that the blonde had gone quiet again.

"What's wrong?" The brunette said as she sat down beside the blonde on their couch.

"It's nothing, I'm fine."

"Please don't lie to me."

"I just still feel guilty about everything." Emily tangled her fingers with the blonde's and rubbed her thumb gently over her hand.

"Ali, you were a different person back then; you've changed a lot. And everyone has forgiven you, no one blames you for what happened back then anymore. We all know you're sorry and that you regret everything you've done. I know that you can't help feeling guilty but if you realise that no one blames you anymore that feeling can become easier." A tear streamed down Alison's cheek. She nodded and smiled.

"Thank you." The brunette smiled. "I don't know how I'd do this without you." Alison kissed Emily.

"I love you." Emily whispered.

"I love you too."

 **A/N; I love deep chats between Alison and Emily. I hope you guys are enjoying the one shots so far, if you have any ideas that you would like to read then feel free to message me and let me know; I'll happily write it plus it will mean that I will be able to keep this going for longer.**


	9. Chapter 9:- The Visit

Always: - Chapter 9

"Ali? Alison!" Emily shouted at the top of her voice from their living room. Just a few seconds later the blonde frantically ran down the stairs in just one of Emily's t-shirts. The brunette smiled; she loved that sight but the smile quickly faded.

"What is it? What's going on?" Alison said in a confused tone.

"My mum is coming to visit and well we haven't actually told her anything like you know about us and the house." Emily said quickly beginning to panic.

"Babe, she won't be mad." The blonde said in an assuring tone as she sat down beside the brunette on their couch.

"We have been together for nearly nine months without telling her or anyone really and I've basically sold my house."

"You are renting your house and so? It is our choice whether we tell people about us or not; Pam of all people will understand." Emily sighed, maybe Alison was right; either way it would not stop her from worrying.

"When is she coming?"

"In a day, she said she'll be leaving on Monday."

"Plenty of time to tell her." Ali said with sarcasm laced in her voice and a wink as she got up and went into the kitchen.

"You know, that is not helping." Emily said following the blonde. Ali switched on the kettle and turned around to face her girlfriend with a smirk on her face.

"Don't worry it'll be fine." The blonde said as she popped her hand on the brunette's hips and pulled her closer. Emily sighed as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck.

"You better be right."

"Haven't you learned yet that I am, always right?" Emily laughed.

"Apparently, no."

"Well then I guess you will just have to trust me." Ali said as she kissed the brunette.

"This weekend is not going to end well." Emily whispered to herself after Alison got back to what she was doing.

LATER THAT NIGHT

"I'm going to call her." Emily said breaking the silence which had fell in the room

"Good luck." Ali said with a smile as she stopped reading 'The Great Expectations' for a moment.

"Not helping." She said as she put the ringing phone next to her ear.

" _Hey sweetie, how are you?"_

"Hi mom, I'm doing good thanks. You?"

" _I'm fine, so what's going on. You usually don't call this late unless it's something serious."_

"Um yeah, I have something important to tell you."

" _Okay, I'm listening."_

"I uh I've not been living at home for the past few weeks."

" _Oh, and why is that?"_

"I've moved in someone, and that someone is Alison. We have been together for nearly 9 months. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but- "Emily said as quickly as she could. Alison could only smile.

" _Em, you don't have to say sorry or explain yourself to me. It is always up to you whether you want to tell people about your relationship. I'm very happy for you and Alison."_ The brunette let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, mom."

" _So, I'm guessing I have to show up at Alison's door tomorrow?"_

"Yes." Emily said with a slight laugh.

" _Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."_

"I love you too, mom." Emily said with a smile as she hung up.

"So, was it really that bad?" Ali said with a smirk.

"Noo, I guess you are always right."

"Mhm that's what I thought." Alison said with a smug grin.

Emily could not have been happier at how the conversation went with her mom; she didn't even sound slightly annoyed when Emily told her about them being together for nine months. _Alison truly is always right._ Emily thought to herself. She looked over at the blonde who was sitting rereading their favourite book in a chair in the corner of the room and she couldn't help but smile. She adored the blonde; no matter where she was or what she was doing she was always amazing in the brunette's eyes.

NEXT DAY

"Ready for today?" Emily asked Alison as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist. The brunette couldn't help but notice that Alison had been slightly nervous this morning.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seemed a little nervous."

"Trust me I am fine."

"Okay." Emily said with a smile as she kissed the blonde. Just as they pulled away a light knock came from the front door.

"Let's do this." Emily said with a smile as she grabbed Alison's hand; the blonde gave her a smile and they walked over to the door. As they opened the door they found Pam with the biggest smile on her face.

"Emily!" She said as she wrapped her arms around the brunette; the two hadn't seen each other in just over a year.

"Mom, it's great to finally see you." As they hugged Alison stepped back slightly. She would never admit it out loud but she was nervous; after everything that happened she couldn't help but worry that Emily's mom would be slightly hesitant about their relationship. Once they finally pulled away Pam looked over at Alison and smiled.

"It's nice to see you Mrs Fields." Alison said smiling back.

"Oh, come on Ali; you know you can call me Pam." Alison smiled as Pam pulled her in for an unexpected hug. Emily couldn't help but smile; this is how she always imagined her future.

"I'll take your stuff upstairs, mom." Pam nodded and smiled at Emily as she and the blonde pulled away.

"So, how have you been Alison?"

"Good, thank you. Everything has been great." Alison said with a huge grin as she thought back on the past few months.

"I'm glad, you deserve all of this after everything that has happened." Pam said with a smile. Alison gratefully smiled back.

"Hey, I just got a call from the school saying they need an extra coach the swimming competition. I'm sorry but I have to go, I promise I'll make it up later." Emily said came down the stairs as she grabbed her keys. She quickly gave them an apologetic look and left.

"I love how dedicated she is to the team." Pam said in admiration of her daughter.

"Yeah, the team adores her and she adores them." The two said walking into the kitchen.

"Coffee? Tea?"

"Coffee, please."

"So, how have you been?"

"Great, living with the rest of my family is great."

"That's good." Suddenly an awkward silence filled the room as the two drank their coffee.

"Ali, I am very happy for you and Emily. That's the happiest I have seen her in a long time- "The blonde smiled. "and I can tell that she makes you very happy. It is amazing that after everything you have been through you still managed to find each other. She is very lucky to have you." Alison couldn't help but smile.

"And I am very lucky to have her."

"Well now that I have said that, when's the wedding?" Alison laughed.

"You know I'm not getting younger and I do want to be a grandma." Pam added as she laughed along with Alison.

"Pam, you need to slow down. We've only been together for about 9 months."

"Yes, but you have known and loved each other your whole lives." Alison shyly smiled.

"I know that you both want this, sooner or later it will happen and I'm hoping for sooner." Alison laughed again.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't be that bad." Pam laughed.

"You know what, I'm going to go unpack and take a nap; it was a long journey." Alison nodded and smiled.

She couldn't help but think about what Emily's mum had just said. She began imagining what life would be like if they got married and had kids; to be exact twin girls. A huge grin formed on her face, she could imagine Emily as a mother; an amazing mother who her kids and wife absolutely adored. But they weren't there yet. They hadn't even been together for a year; yes, they had loved each other their whole lives but loving someone and actually being with them are two separate things. You never know if the relationship will work long term even if you love each other and even thought Alison could feel it would, she couldn't risk it. She wanted to take it slow and make it work because Emily is the love of her life and no matter what happens she always will be; she wants to be with her for the rest of their lives and she would never make an uncertain move to ruin that.

After what seemed like forever Emily finally came back and Pam was still asleep.

"Hey, babe." Emily said as she leaned down and kissed the blonde who was sitting reading a book on the couch.

"Hi." She replied with a huge grin.

"Where's my mom?" Emily said as she sat down and put her arm around the blonde.

"Taking a nap."

"Not surprised." Emily said with a giggle. "How was staying alone with her?"

"Actually, it was great, we had coffee and talked. It was nice." Emily smiled.

"That's good." The brunette was beyond happy that they still got along after all these years. The two simply sat and smiled at each other because everything was going perfectly. Then finally Alison leaned in and kissed the blonde. The kiss quickly became heated and passionate until they got interrupted.

"I never got to catch you making out with anyone when you were in high school, Emily; I guess now is my chance." Pam said with a laugh as the two pulled away and turned bright red from embarrassment.

"Hi, mom uh-"Pam only continued to laugh at the her daughter.

"There is no need to be embarrassed, you two are in love. It's okay." The two looked at each other and smiled, they weren't just in love; they were madly in love.

"Your father was the only man I ever truly loved. I know what being young and in love feels like; it is amazing. You shouldn't hide it, you should be proud of it. Life is short, live it to the fullest and don't be scared of anything. You two are happy and you have no reason to hide it. I'm glad that you two finally found it each other because the fact that you two loved each other for so long but weren't together was driving me crazy." The two laughed; Pam definitely wasn't wrong. Emily grabbed Ali's hand and smiled.

"You both deserve to be happy and I am beyond happy that you two finally are." Emily got up off the couch and hugged her mom.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Come on, Alison; this is a family a hug and you are family." Pam said with a huge smile. The blonde had to hold back tears as she joined the hug; she never had a proper family until now and she couldn't have asked for a better one.


	10. Chapter 10:- The Dilemma

**A/N; I am so, so, so sorry about how long this took to update but I've busy with school then I started writing another story called (I Still Love You, check it out please!) and then it wouldn't let me upload this for the past few days so once again I'm sorry and I hope you enjoy this!**

Always Have and Always will: - Chapter 10

It was a quiet night in the DeLaurentis/Fields house hold a week after Pam left. Quietly both of them lay in bed whilst Alison marked English papers and Emily worked on a new coaching schedule. After Pam left Alison was left with many questions about her future with Emily; they were mostly about what Emily wanted. Neither of them had ever really spoke about the future; they just took each day as it came. Alison realised that she didn't actually know what Emily wanted from the future. It bothered her because she knew exactly what she wanted; she wanted to marry Emily one day and start a beautiful family with her then live happily ever after.

"Em?" Alison quietly said.

"Yeah?"

"No, you know what never mind." The blonde said shaking her head.

"No come on, tell me. You know you can tell me anything." Emily said putting down her laptop and turning to face Ali. Ali looked deep into Emily's dark brown eyes in silence for a moment considering whether she wanted to ask the brunette or not.

She sighed. "What do you want from the future?"

"What do mean? Where is, this coming from?"

"It's just- uh you've never really told me what you want to happen in the future." Emily smiled.

"Well, I've always wanted to get married and have a family." A huge grin grew on Ali's face; it was exactly what she wanted.

"But, I've realised that balancing a family with such a consuming job would be difficult so I've kind of been reconsidering the family part." The smile began fading from her face.

"Oh, that's good to know." Alison replied with a fake smile. A million thoughts began going through her head; the main on being Emily didn't want kids. The blonde had always dreamed of having children and when Pam came over she dreamed of that even more; she even imagined Emily as a mother. So, when she heard she was reconsidering having children her heart sank. Of course, this didn't change the way she feels about Emily however it began making her reconsider her future with her.

Would it work if we wanted two separate things? She thought to herself. The answer that came to her mind was no. As hard as that was to admit, Alison felt as though it was the truth; she couldn't lie to herself, not anymore and especially not at this point in her life.

Ali got off the bed and went downstairs; tears began blurring her vision. This hurt her; thinking about a future without Emily hurt her beyond words. It was one of the worst feelings she had felt in her entire life. She can't imagine a future without her brunette. Not wanting kids may seem like a small thing but to Alison it is huge; she has wanted children ever since she can remember. She wants a family. Period. _Does Emily know that I want a family?_ The thought began to fill her head. _Would she still have said that if she knew that I wanted kids?_ She began to think about whether she had ever told Emily about this. She had. 3 times from what Alison could remember. Her heart sank.

She began to feel faint, she grabbed a glass and filled it to the top with water but she definitely wished it was something stronger like vodka.

"You okay?" A voice suddenly said form behind her. She turned around and smiled.

"Yeah, I was just getting a drink."

"Okay." Emily said with a smile and left the kitchen. _What the hell am I going to do?_

During the whole night, Alison, couldn't sleep. After what seemed like forever it was morning. Usually the blonde would wait in bed for Emily to wake up but she just couldn't. She got dressed and went downstairs. She made herself a cup of coffee, grabbed her phone and sat outside on the front porch instead of the garden so that Emily wouldn't hear her. Looking down at the bright screen of her phone she hesitated to call the number but she needed someone to talk to and so she dialled.

" _Morning, Ali."_ A sweet and calm voice said on the other side.

"Hi, Pam."

" _What's wrong, darling? I can hear it in your voice."_

"After you left I kept thinking about what you said with Emily and me getting married and starting a family so I spoke to her last night and just asked her what she wanted form the future." Alison had to pause so that she could hold back tears.

" _What did she say?"_

"That she wants to get married but doesn't want kids because of our jobs. I have always dreamed of having children and I've told her that before. When you spoke about it I could imagine my future in which I was married to Em and had two beautiful girls but she doesn't want that and I don't know what to do." Even though she tried her best to hold back the tears, she just couldn't; they began to stream from her eyes like a water fall.

" _Oh sweetie."_ Pam couldn't believe what she had just heard. Her daughter did not want to start a family because of work, that was her excuse. _"I can't believe that. I had always thought Emily wanted children, she always loved them and was great with them."_

"That's exactly what I thought."

" _Ali, many people change their minds about wanting a family; at first Wayne was too keen on having children but his opinion quickly changed when some of our friends began having kids. You need to talk to her and be patient. Don't do anything you'll regret."_ Somehow Pam was always able to give good advice and make things better even if the advice seemed simple.

"Thank you so much, Pam; I really needed this chat someone."

" _You never need to thank me, I'm glad you chose me to have this chat with."_

"Me too, I'll talk to you soon."

" _Bye sweetie, remember everything will be okay."_ And with that the two hung up. She wiped her tears and decided to finish her coffee with the sound of the birds singing and the warm rays of sun on her skin. She wasn't going to mention anything to Emily just yet but she would definitely talk to her soon.


	11. Chapter 11:- The Talk

**A/N; I know this chapter is very short and I'm sorry; I'll definitely make the next one longer. Enjoy!**

Always Have and Always Will: - Chapter 11

"Babe, what you doing out here? Who were you talking to?" Emily asked as she walked outside to find Alison on the front porch.

"I was just having coffee outside since it's a nice day." Ali said with a fake smile.

"Okay but who were you talking to?" The blonde sighed.

"I was on the phone to your mum." A confused look came over Emily's face. "Why?"

"Because of what you said last night." Emily looked down at her feet in guilt.

"Ali, I-"

"No, Em, the thing is I want kids and I've told you that before."

"I know you have."

"Exactly and now I'm questioning a future that I have dreamed of for so long; a future in which I was married to you and we had beautiful twins. Now that I know what you want, what I had imagined will never happen." Tears began gathering up in the blonde's eyes.

"Ali, you need to understand that we have busy and consuming careers which-"

"If you're going to say careers that stop us from having as much time to look after our own kids, it's not true; plenty of teachers and coaches have kids. What is the really reason? What are you not telling me?" The brunette sighed. She looked deep into the blonde's blue eyes and only saw pain and torment.

"I- I'm scared; my parents were always so great and I'm scared that I can't rise up to that and be like that with my kids."

"Em, you will be an amazing mother." Ali said as she grabbed the brunette's hand.

"You don't know that."

"No, I do; you are amazing around children and children absouelty adore you." Emily still wasn't convinced; she truly believed that she would be a bad mother. She, in her days, had seen kids who grew up to be bad people because of their parents and it ruined their lives; she could never live with herself if she did that.

"Ali, I wish I could tell you that I want kids so that you would stop questioning our future together but I can't, I don't want to lie to you."

"I don't what to say." Ali was being honest; she didn't know what to say or even do. She of course loves the brunette but once again; how can they have a future together when they want different things?

"Ali, I love you; please don't do anything stupid. Have some patience with me, maybe I'll eventually change my mind."

"Maybe eventually? I can't wait forever, Em, I'm not getting younger." Tears began to stream from both of them.

"Alison, please give me time." Emily begged.

"I will but how long?" Alison knew this question was unfair; Emily would never be able to know how long it would take to change her mind but she had to make it clear that she can't and won't wait forever.

Silence filled the air; neither of them knew what to say. They loved each other and wanted to be together so badly but neither were sure it would work anymore. Alison's thought went through her head at a million miles per hour; she looked at every option and thought about her future. Eventually she came to a conclusion.

"Em, I love you and I'm not going to make any decisions right now but you need to remember what I said."

"I will, I most definitely will." Emily pulled the blonde in for a hug.

"I'm so sorry about all of this." She whispered in her ear.

"I know."

From now on Alison would do anything in her power to show Emily how amazing she would be as a mom because she didn't want to break up with her; she loved her beyond words and do anything for her. Obviously, a person can only take so much and so Alison would deal with this for as long as she can; she's strong and she will manage to do it for a long time but everything now is up to Emily.


	12. Chapter 12:- Silence

**A/N; I'm sorry, I said I'd make the next chapter longer but it's also quite short since I'm still quite busy. I hope you enjoy this and don't forget to check out my other Emison story 'I Still Love You'.**

Always Have and Always Will- Chapter 12

It had been a few days since their talk. Things weren't the same as before. At home, they were quiet and at work they walked by each other without even looking over at one another. Neither of them knew what do to do. There was this invisible pressure put upon them that put a huge imbalance in their relationship. Emily tried hard to change her mind and Alison tried hard to be okay with Emily's choice but the thought bothered her every day.

The blonde was quietly sitting reading a book on their couch as the brunette got home from work after swim practice.

"Hi." Emily quietly whispered as she out down her stuff.

"Hey." Alison's eyes didn't even leave her book as she spoke.

"How was work?"

"Good. How was practice?"

"It was good." And with that the conversation was over. Emily went to take a shower and stayed upstairs whilst Alison stayed downstairs. Both of them hated this; they loved each other so much and this really hurt them. Every single day since the talk this happened; it was almost a routine for them. They didn't seem to do anything with each other, their favourite part of the day -breakfast- seemed to not exist anymore, they eat in silence then drove to work together in silence and they came home separately. They hadn't even kissed once since everything happened.

Finally, at 11pm, Alison headed upstairs to their room. Usually by this time Emily is asleep but to the blonde's surprise today she wasn't. As Ali walked in Emily simply smiled at the blonde. Quietly, the blonde walked into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and contemplated everything. Suddenly behind her Emily appeared just looking at her with a sad smile.

"We can't keep going like this."

"I know." The blonde turned around to face the brunette as she spoke.

"What do we do? Because I hate this so much; I feel like we're not even together when we're at home and I miss you."

"I wish I knew because I miss you too."

"Is this just a phase or something more serious?"

"I honestly don't know." The two sighed and went to sleep because the conversation was going nowhere. The two fell asleep with their backs to each other.

Then the most dreaded part of their day came; breakfast. The two walked downstairs separately then one made coffee and the other breakfast and then they eat in silence. There was no more stolen glances, kiss and hugs, no more laughter and no more smiles. It sucked for both of them. Their favourite part of the day became the worst.

As Emily put her dish in the sink she felt like she was going to explode.

"Alison, I can't do this anymore."

"Can we not do this before work?"

"Well, when else are we going to do it? It's not like we talk to each other!" For the first time in forever Emily raised her voice at Alison.

"And is that only my fault?! It's not like you try to talk to me either!" Emily sighed. Ali had a point.

"You're right, I'm sorry for raising my voice."

"Me too."

"What's going on with us?"

"I- I honestly don't know." Emily walked over to the blonde and grabbed her hands; softly she began rubbing circles on them with her thumbs. This was the first physical contact they have had since the talk. Butterflies appeared in the blonde's stomach.

"I love you and we need to sort this out because I can't imagine my life without you." Without any hesitation, Alison pulled the brunette closer and kissed her. As you can imagine, after so long without any contact the kiss became heated and passionate within seconds. The next thing they knew, Alison was pinned up against the wall as Emily pressed kisses down her neck. Let's just say they were late for work.

"You know that won't sort this out for long." Ali said as they quietly sat in the car.

"I know, we're going to have to work hard to sort this but I think we're strong enough to get through it." Alison smiled.

"Me too." The blonde pressed a kiss against the brunette's cheek and left the car. Obviously, things weren't sorted between them just yet but they had taken the first step which was accepting that there is a big problem. It won't be smooth sailing but I think they'll get through it.


	13. Chapter 13:- Getting Better

Always Have and Always Will- Chapter 13

Over the next two days, things were getting a bit better; they were talking to each other nearly like they used to, they would even laugh and smile and even kissed once. Things were getting better but it still wasn't okay. Alison still had moments in which she remembered the things said and they would bother her. She would go quiet and not pay attention to anything and Emily had no clue what to do.

This morning Emily had woken up before Alison, she knew since it was a Saturday and they would be together the full day Alison would have at least one of her moments. Emily desperately needed advice. She quietly sat out on the front porch as the phone rang.

" _Hello."_ A soothing voice said on the other side.

"Hi, mom."

" _I was just about to call you, Em. How are you? How are things at home with Alison?"_

"Not good, after our talk we barely spoke and two days ago, we finally started doing something about it but she still has these moments where…where she just goes quiet and remembers every word and I don't know what to do."

" _Darling, Alison isn't okay with you not wanting kids; she wants to be because she loves you and doesn't want to lose you but she has dreamed of having children for years. You need to be patient and show her that you are willing to try and change."_

"What if I can't change? What do I do then?" Tears began to prick at the brunette's eyes. She was worried that if she couldn't change she would lose the blonde forever. She would never be able to deal with that. Her life would be empty without the blonde.

" _Emily, remember when you were maybe about eight or nine? You loved taking care of that one doll, you wouldn't let it out of your sight." Emily laughed as she remembered her favourite doll that she would not part with for the world. "You loved taking care of her and pretending to be a mom, and I still think you want to be a mom but you're just scared and don't want to admit it."_ Silence filled the line, Pam was right; Emily was scared; she was scared that she wouldn't be a good mom. The thought genuinely terrified her.

Alison walked downstairs to find Emily outside, for a minute she stood listened to the conversation. She knew she shouldn't but it was weird for Emily to be calling anyone this early in the morning.

"I think you're right; I did want to be a mom and I think I still do but what if I'm a bad mom?" A smile formed on the blonde's face; maybe this will work out she thought to herself.

" _Every future mother thinks that; I thought that when I was about to have you but look at you, you're amazing. I am beyond proud of you and what you have achieved. You will never know if you'll be a good mom until you become one and then you can get better; you and Alison will help each other every step of the way."_ Pam's advice couldn't be any better; Alison agreed with every word because she was also scared _. "Your dad was the better parent when I couldn't be and he made me a better mother; you and Alison will do the exact same for each other if or when the time comes."_

A smile formed on Emily's face; maybe Pam was right and she really could be a mother. The brunette has always loved kids, maybe just maybe she will be able to overcome her fears.

"Thanks, mom. I know what I need to do now." Alison smiled and walked away from the window and went outside as Emily hung up.

"Morning." For the first time in the past week Alison saw a genuine smile on the brunette's face as she spoke.

"Hey, who were you on the phone with?"

"My mom."

"And what did she say?" Alison sat down beside Emily.

"Oh, nothing." The smile on Emily's face said something different and Alison knew it but she was going to let Emily enjoy this.

"Um Okay."

"We should do something today?" Emily said after a minute of comfortable silence.

"Like?"

"I don't know; go to the cinema, go for lunch or dinner?"

"Yeah, that sounds really good." Alison's amazing smile returned to her face and caused butterflies in Emily's stomach. She leaned in and kissed the blonde. For the first time in the past week everything felt right again. It felt normal again. It felt as though everything would work out and be okay soon.


	14. Chapter 14:- Meetings

**A/N; I am so sorry I haven't updated in awhile but here's a chapter, it's not my best but I still hope you enjoy.**

Always Have and Always Will- Chapter 14

The cinema and dinner were great, the two laughed, talked and forgot about everything that had recently happened. As the two walked down the street hand in hand both felt as though everything really was better. Neither particularly wanted to bring it up but Alison wanted to be honest with the brunette.

"I um probably should tell you that I actually heard a bit of your conversation this morning."

"I thought you might have when you didn't ask any more questions." The smile on Emily's face told Alison that the brunette was not angry at all. Ali stopped and smiled. "I think we'll be okay."

"Yeah, me too." Alison kissed the brunette. It was passionate, it brought butterflies to their stomachs.

"I love you." Emily quickly said once they pulled away.

"And I love you."

Recently the two hadn't seen any of the girls until now, without even realising it they ran into Aria.

"Oh my god hey!" Aria shouted as she basically ran towards them.

"We haven't seen you in so long! How was the book tour?" Ali asked as they hugged.

"It was amazing, I can't wait to do another one."

"That's really great." Emily said with a big smile.

"I was going to share this will all the girls but we've all been so busy I might as well share the news now." The small brunette said after a second of silence. "I am- um pregnant." Alison and Emily were beyond shocked but also extremely happy.

"Wow, congratulations!" The two shouted as they hugged Aria.

"That's really great." Alison was genuinely happy for Aria, she couldn't wait to become an auntie but she couldn't help but feel a little bit sad. She could only hope that Emily would decide that she wants kids. Suddenly the small brunette's phone buzzed.

"Oh sorry, I have to go but I'll hopefully catch up with you two soon." The blonde and brunette nodded and with that Aria left.

During their walk home Alison had become very quiet again.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"What's wrong?" Alison sighed. "It's just Aria's news, I- you know what it doesn't matter."

"Ali, if you don't talk to me we'll end up going through the same stage of not talking and I know that we both hated that, so please talk to me." Ali cupped the brunette's cheek and lightly rubbed her thumb over it.

"It's just reminded me of everything but it's okay, I'm fine and we're fine."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Ali said with a light smile. Even though the thoughts bothered Ali she wouldn't let it hurt their relationship again like it did last time. She loved Emily far too much to do that to her again. But overall things seemed to be looking up, there was a huge chance Emily would change her mind and that helped the blonde a lot.


End file.
